Dyson Sphere 01: Sphere
by chrisfardell
Summary: In 2412, a Luna class starship discovers a Dyson Sphere that is teaming with life. Thus begins a new era of exploration for the Federation.


**Star Trek: Dyson Sphere – Sphere!**

**Prologue: Discovery**

**28 December 2412**

_**USS Europa NCC 80104**_

"_Captain's log: Stardate 85812.83; We have entered another sector, as we continue to chart this region of the Alpha Quadrant."_

Captain Jennifer Hale was recording the log entry in her ready room. As soon as she finished the recording, the door chime rang.

"Enter," she said. The door opened, revealing her First Officer, Xia Janna.

"Captain, sensors have picked up a large gravimetric reading half a light year to our starboard," she said.

"Intreaguing; alter course to investigate," the Captain said.

"Should we make a slipstream jump?" Xia Janna asked, eager to test the drive installed during the _Luna_-class vessel's most recent refit.

"No, proceed at warp 6," the Captain said. 'No need to be in a rush, besides we'll get there soon enough,' she thought.

"Yes, Captain," Janna said. She then left the ready room.

'I wonder what is behind this anomaly,' the Captain thought.

~ST~D~S~0~

11 hours later, the _Europa_ approached the source of the gravimetric reading. "We're reading a _huge_ structure," Austa Beccah, the _Europa's_ Operations officer, said. After a pause she said "It's approximately 2.02 AUs in diameter."

'Another of those?' the captain thought.

"It's a Dyson Sphere," Beccah continued.

"Like the object that the _Enterprise D_ found the _Jenolen_ crashed on?" Janna asked.

"Exactly," Beccah said.

"Does it read identically to that Sphere?" the Captain asked.

"Wait a moment," Beccah said. She initiated another scan. "No, the materials in the outer hull are different. So is the detailing."

"Scan for an opening," the Captain said.

"Yes, Captain," Beccah said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Janna asked.

"Yes, we need to see if there is life in the Sphere," the Captain said.

"Of course," Janna said.

~ST~D~S~1~

After an hour of orbiting the sphere, the _Europa_ detected what appeared to be doors leading into the Sphere.

~ST~D~S~2~

"Ok, send a hailing signal, but be prepared for behaviour similar to that of the other Sphere," the Captain said.

"Yes, Captain," Beccah said. She signaled the Sphere.

~ST~D~S~3~

Like the other Sphere, the Dyson Sphere's doors opened. However, unlike the other Sphere, there were no tractor beams. The light of the star at the centre of the Sphere shone out through the opening.

~ST~D~S~4~

"How wide are the doors?" the Captain asked.

"The opening and the passage beyond are three kilometres by three kilometres, Captain," Beccah said.

"All starship classes would be able to fit," Janna remarked.

"Certainly," Beccah said.

"Take us in, Mr. Telik," the Captain ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Ensign Telik said.

~ST~D~S~5~

The _Europa_ entered the Sphere.

~ST~D~S~6~

"The passage is exactly 1000 kilometres long, Captain," Beccah said.

"I see, maximum on aft thrusters, Mr. Telik," the Captain said.

"Aye, Captain."

~ST~D~S~7~

A few minutes later, the ship emerged from the passage, into the Sphere.

"Establish an orbit around the Star 1000 kilometres further in, Mr. Telik," the Captain said.

"Woah!"

"Report, Lieutenant Austa," the Captain said.

"Sensors detect an overwhelming array of life, and multitudes of civilisations on almost every level, from Hunter gathering, Mesolithic all the way through to the Fusion Age."

"Astounding," Janna said.

"Place the passage we entered through on screen," the Captain said.

The screen then showed the passage on screen. It was a tower that towered above the atmosphere of the Sphere. "The entry tower reaches far above the atmosphere Captain. The sea level is approximately 50 kilometres above the outer surface of the Sphere. It appears that the Gravity is artificial, it reads as 1 G at the surface, and 0.7 G at the top of the highest mountains in the Sphere nearby. Those mountains are 30 kilometres high. We are detecting other entry towers at 1 million kilometre intervals," Beccah reported.

"How wide are the towers?" the Captain asked.

"Six kilometres by six kilometres," Beccah said.

"Great engineering. Reverse course, Mr. Telik, we need to report this to Starfleet."

"Yes, Captain."

~ST~D~S~8~

As the ship approached the entry/exit tower they used before, they saw that there was another door on the top of the tower.

"Send a hail message, Lieutenant," the Captain said.

"Yes, Captain," Beccah said.

The hail was sent and the door opened.

~ST~D~S~9~

Once the ship had exited the Sphere. The Captain asked for a beacon to be launched. "Program it to rest near to the door," she said.

"Yes, Captain," Beccah said.

"Once that is done, hail Starfleet Command."


End file.
